StarWars: The Lost Wars
by Sinless14
Summary: To be a Master; one must understand the consequences of their actions. This is about a Jedi Master, who comes to understand that he is not alone in open galaxy; and the dark powers that could either destroy the republic or bless it. Please Leave a review...and I'll work on this summary.


**Hello again.**

 **So this was an idea I had on my mind since like...the end of the Clone Wars Animated series. While that was a long time ago; it was on my mind for a while. So I took some time, did my research and made some reviews with some other authors and some of my favorite people. So that this would be a well balance story...well as well a possible.**

 **Well if you haven't figured out by now; this is a Naruto/Star Wars rp. Where Naruto is experiencing the Galaxy. So its like my other story, minus the man whore, bloodcrazed Naruto. At this point; the pairing isn't established. I'll take some considerations...but I have a girl or two in mind. Or a guy...if I take that route.**

* * *

Long, Long Time Ago…

In a Galaxy Far, Far Away…

'In the far out reaches if the galaxy, far beyond the Outer Rim into Unknown Space. Ibonihs, a desolate and barren planet. Home to what was once a powerful warrior race and culture that was constantly at war within themselves. From this planet a warrior was born and breed. Through the fires of war; he was baptized. Then he vanished. With his disappearance brought the desolation of his planet. He was all alone when he resurfaced. His once lush green world turned into a barren waste land of ash and smoke. He lost all will to live and subsumed to a deep meditation to think. Also to die. He became a beacon of light in the galaxy. To bright and innocent that it brought a shuttle to his planet. He was taken from his planet to be looked at. Many couldn't make out what he was or who. He was different. He felt pure; complete light. When the man awoke form his meditation; he found himself in the hands of the Old Republic. Before him was a member of the Jedi Order who saw that he could be trained and make good. And he did. Several years he helped the order keep the peace and soon becoming one of its most famous Jedi Masters. After a while, he came to enjoy temple life, spending time on studying and giving younglings knowledge of his experience in the order along with some stories from his past life. But before long, he too moved on. He left the temple and took up a job as a Jedi Shadow. A Sith hunter. A hunter in the out rim for any and all things sith related.

It was still in the early days of the Revanist Revolution and the Jedi Civil War that he soon made his name known. He was ruthless to any and all Sith. Striking down dark Jedi's and purging the Jedi Temple on Dantooine of corruption. Cleaning them out and making a promise to keep doing so. He then came upon his old master second apprentice. Darth Malak. This moment was written in the Jedi Archives as one of the most epic and legendary sith battles known. The man held off the sith lord using an old long handle lightsaber and his mastery of the force. The main hall to the Jedi temple on Dantooine was destroyed in the wake of the battle. The man had pushed his old masters out of the temple and off the planet for a time. Then the Planetary bombardment destroyed the temple and most of the known inhabitant's. This drove the man to take extreme measures against the dark lord. Very little records were able to be found on what had happened to Darth Malak. Some say he vanished without much of a trace. But in the death of the dark lord; three more took his place. Darth Nihilus, Darth Sion and Darth Traya. The three of them almost decimated the Jedi, but eventually was destroyed. It was then he took a seat upon the Jedi Council based on Coruscant, will temporary until the Jedi could replenish their numbers; he was a voice of reason and a leading member.

Around 3681 BBY, he came to find his first love in his new life. Jedi Knight Satele Shan. They teamed up in battle during the Galactic War that plunged many systems into War. By 3667 BBY, he watched her break off an affair with one of her trusted Republic Troopers. She could see the darkness he show in the man's heart after their long and testing defeat over Darth Malgus. A year later they were married on Alderaan six months after finding out she was pregnant. He took the news well and vowed to protect her. By 3645 BBY, the man and Satele were happy, loving and caring. The child that Satele, while not the man's child; was given to Satele master. Who told her that he would be able to protect the child and train it. His wife became the new Orders Master. While not where he had once sat on Coruscant; she was the Grand Master on the new temple on Tython. And he was her right hand voice of reason and knowledge. Then it happened. 3615 BBY, Satele Shan became ill and sick. No one could figure out why. Medics and some of the Orders best healers couldn't figure out what was causing her and so many to become sick. It was then that many of the members of the Jedi Order saw what their trusted and skilled Jedi master was. They saw a deep corruption in his soul, a black speck that was a sickness to them all. The man, fallen to his knees; had come to understand that he was the source of plague. His rather dormant third circulatory systems that ran through his body was toxic to anyone who didn't have it. While some found it an area of intrigue; the man did not. He left for seclusion to the Outer Rim, settling on his home planet to live out is life alone. It was then that he vanished from the galaxy and the Republic. He wasn't present to see his wife take her last breath as his chakra was the cause of her sudden death. Many years of using it to aid them in their missions; had caught up with him and her.

The next time he appeared when a few hundred years before the fall of the Republic. He left his planet of Ibonihs to travel the space ways once more. Until he stumbled upon a Trog by the name Yoda. He was young and confused on what the force was. Taking the Trog under his wing. He began to teach him the way of the force. Showing him what life could hold once he opened his mind to its ways. Given the chance that everyone would have forgotten what had happened at the temple so many years ago; He traveled back to the Jedi Temple with young Yoda in hand. He took a seat upon the newly reformed Jedi Council and gave his wisdom to those who would seek it. Coming to smile for once in his long life that he was able to see a student of his becoming a Jedi Knight and within a few long years. Master. It was by 800 BBY that the man traded seats with his once padawan. Yoda taken his seat on the council and the man went on to travel the galaxy.

Year 33 BBY, the man came back into the light after receiving a call from his once padawan to asset in a situation that was forming. He provided his knowledge on how things should be and offered to assist in any way he could. It at this time that his pass came into light and he felt a small scrutiny come onto him. He waved it off and told the council about his people. Informing them of what his people where and what he had learned about what his people's natural energy does to those who are force sensitive. He also disclosed the details of that he is only a threat when he uses his people's natural skills. The council came to an understanding that he should be granted to remain in the orders; but placed under the watch of eyes of a member of the orders. It was then that our hero found himself under the care of a Jedi knight Shaak Ti, a Togruta from Shili. Within a year, the Jedi knight would come to call him love and soon husband. While the order forbade attachments and love. The man explained it great detail the love is a form of compassion of the purest form. They gave him, permission to wed as he sees fit. And soon the two of them were engaged.

He was a strange person to some of the new members of the council; Yoda found him to be the same as he always was. Bright and energetic. Many on the council argued over the need for attachment and how it was forbidden as to it lead to the Dark side. But Master Yoda was able to convince and explain to them that he grew up during a time where it wasn't uncommon for Jedi to wed each other and often powerful Jedi family's made generations of Jedi. This also made the council uneased with the idea of a family of people power in the force. To which also made them wary of the male; on how he has been around during massive key issues in the galaxy, but always seem to disappear without much of a trace. Some on the council started to think he was the secret Sith Lord that have been on their minds for a while now. Others believe is was the 'Chosen One' sent to bring balance to the force. Yoda…just believed he was a great master and an even greater friend and wish that he could stay both.'

 **5 BBY**

A slightly pale, blond haired and a mixture of bluish green eyes male leaned back in his seat. Before him was a holo computer that he was using to research on a member of the old Jedi order. He let out a sigh and looked around in the darkness that was his room. His eyes slowly making out shapes in the darkness that was not covered in the light form the screen. He turned his head to the left to see his door slide open and a blond and purple haired girl walk in. She set down a cup next to him and took a seat on his lap; looking at the screen he was once looking at. She tilt her head to the side and wondered why he was looking at such a thing before turning to look at him. She cupped his chin and looked at his eyes.

"What Sabine?" He asked, sounding pretty annoyed.

"Why are you rereading this again?" The now named Sabine asked; "You know there is no records of him anywhere in the galaxy and we've been looking on and off for months. Even between doing missions for Hera." The man shrugged and let out a sigh.

"I know my father is out there." He said; "And I know he has answers as why I can't use the force like him. And what I do use; slowly kills the people I'm around." Sabine let out a soft sigh and kissed his cheek.

"Fine, read. But Hera says you better bring your ass down when we land." She climbed off his lap and walked to the door; "No staying in your room during the time we are at port." The male let out a groan and slumped back on his seat some more.

"Yes, go tell _mother_ that I'll be down to help." He said and backed out of the file until it read a single line.

 _Master Naruto Uzumaki: Master of the Force, Loving husband and the last Ninja._

* * *

 **Well there you go. The first chapter! Please leave a review and some helpful advice.**


End file.
